


velvet for dsmp 2k21

by dreameh



Series: velvet/dsmp brainrot [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (phil hasn’t been added yet but that tag will be very relevant), M/M, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), This is Chaotic, arson is therapeutic, be gay do crime, but Regardless this is a fic about the characters not the people, do not actually do arson irl otherwise i will be disappointed in you, for those of you who know who i am... no you dont, i don’t think i’ll actually be adding any ships other than velvetfrost, likely slow updates, more tags to be added as I update, ranboo has friends, velvetiscake hates birch wood, velvetiscake is a force of pure chaos, velvetiscake is gay, velvetiscake simps for antfrost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: What will happen when Velvet is inevitably added to the Dream SMP? Who knows to be honest, he’s a sheer force of chaos and it’ll be hilarious regardless.(this was very much my excuse to write velvet and ranboo interactions okay Okay let me live my comfort streamers are both chaotic but for completely different reasons-)
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & VelvetIsCake
Series: velvet/dsmp brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

It was a relatively quiet day on the smp, despite the mess of what had been happening after L’Manburg’s third and final demise. Dream had retreated to a hidden place where nobody could find him and Ranboo was missing. Tubbo had been in contact with the half-enderman but nobody knew where he had gone. Nobody was surprised that after blowing up L’Manburg, Technoblade and Philza had disappeared once again.

Meanwhile, Antfrost had been frantically building a house at a significant distance away from the statue room where The Egg was. While he was Bad’s right hand man with helping to spread the Eggpire, it was absolutely necessary that this base was at a safe distance away from the rapidly spreading vines. Why? Well... he didn’t want this building corrupted. It was special. 

Nobody was around spawn when the redhead with the hoodie with the cake design appeared and noticing that, a cheeky smirk appeared on his face. He started following a well worn path through the walls made of dirt and cobble that had been partially torn down. Once he reached clear signs of settlement, he began to wander in a vague direction, looking at everything he passed. Whenever he saw someone, he just waved at them with the mischievous look still on his face and kept on going past, leaving more than a few confused people behind. Nobody had seen this person before and hadn’t heard from anyone about them coming by.

The redhead stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where the ‘iconic’ community house one stood, and saw that it was nothing more than a few remaining crafting tables which used to make up the floor with some charred planks floating in the lake around it. The even more confusing thing to him was the abnormally tall half-black, half-white figure who was standing on a platform made out of dirt at the jagged ends of the section of the path which led to a very large nether portal. He didn’t instantly recall being told about such an entity. He slowly approached, being cautious knowing that the figure might not react well to being startled. Although... he was at a safe distance so... “Hello, hello!” there was a quiet yelp of surprise, then the telltale thwoop of an enderman teleporting and the figure was gone, the only reminder being the purple particles where they had been standing. 

The redhead cocked his head and looked where the figure had been before he shrugged, knowing they were just gone now. He realised with a start that he did remember being told about them. The figure must be Ranboo, an enderman hybrid. The hybrid had arrived not too long ago, and with the ongoing chaos that had been happening since they had arrived, the person who had told him everything they knew about everyone hadn’t had many interactions with them. He turned and was startled instantly by the figure, Ranboo, standing right in front of him at an intimidatingly tall height. They held the tip of an enchanted netherite sword to his neck.

“That’s hot.” his thoughts got out before his brain could reel them in, imagining if this scenario had happened with a certain other person. He saw the hybrid recoil and take a step back with a horrified look on their face and that’s when his brain kicked into gear. “Oh schnitzel, sorry. I wasn’t actually saying that about you. I know it might not be believable but I was imagining my boyfriend in your place and thinking of him being dominant made my brain go brr.” Ranboo titled their head, surveying him (but completely avoiding eye contact and making it hard for them to actually get a look at him) as if they were trying to remember if they recognised him as they slowly lowered their sword.

“I’m sorry but... do I know you?” they frowned, looking a little afraid, as if he was going to be offended by the question. Velvet smiled gently and shook his head. “Unless my boyfriend has mentioned me to you, no.” they then tilted their head to the other side and looked over his shoulder. He averted his eyes and in his peripheral vision he could very barely see the relieved look as they looked at him properly. “No, I definitely don’t remember anyone mentioning a boyfriend. I’m Ranboo. Who are you and who is your boyfriend?”

Straight to the point, he could respect that.

“I’m Red Velvet, my boyfriend is Antfrost.” Velvet smiled softly at the thought of his boyfriend who he was finally able to live together with on this server which Ant loved dearly despite the never ending wars. “Oh, that... makes sense. I’m not too sure why I didn’t pick that up. I’ve not had many interactions with Antfrost, not that I can remember, at least, but you two definitely seem to be a perfect match.” his smile became wider and he moved his line of sight a bit closer towards the enderman hybrid without looking at their face and making them feel uncomfortable, just to see them smiling very softly. 

“Is that why you’re here then? You’re moving in with Antfrost on the SMP?” Velvet nodded. Ranboo was silent for a moment and it wasn’t too awkward which was relieving, then Ranboo spoke again. “You... you have been told to stay away from The Egg right? I mean someone else should’ve told youby now and I  know that Antfrost is Bad’s right hand man but it’s bad news.” Velvet nodded once again, less of a joking expression on his face. 

“Ant built a house which is apparently decently far away from the main area. He doesn’t want The Egg to take over our little cottage. If it gets real bad then I can figure something else out.” Ranboo nodded once, pleased at the response. Velvet was surprised that Ranboo seemed to be caring for him and for his well-being despite them having only just met. “So... what are you doing here?” Velvet then asked.

Ranboo only shot a half smile at him, and started walking back to the dirt platform as they spoke. “I’m rebuilding the community house to the best of my ability. I don’t know if what I was told was real or fake because I can remember barely anything after a few hours- why did I say that-“ Ranboo cut themself off after that and hunched their shoulders, seemingly hoping that he wasn’t staring at them and when he looked away they continued, “apparently I was the one who blew it up so I feel like I owe it to everyone to fix it.” they then continued their rebuilding as Velvet stood there, blinking as the words processed.

“Excuse my language, but you don’t owe anyone  _ shit _ .” Ranboo stopped in place and turned to look at Velvet with open shock. “Unless there’s indisputable proof that you did it, you shouldn’t have to rebuild the community house out of obligation, it should be done because you want to.” he insisted. 

“Oh. Techno tried to tell me something similar earlier today but I went anyway.” they then covered their mouth with a hand and Velvet could see the sheer  _ panic _ in their eyes at the realisation that they had mentioned Technoblade, who they were obviously allied with. Velvet knew what the piglin hybrid had done but to be frank, he didn’t care. It hadn’t effected him at all. “Hey, chill. I don’t really have any opinions on alliances on the server and I doubt I’ll really stay around anyone other than Ant because my brand of fun will likely be labelled as ‘dangerous’.”

“Your... brand of fun?” Ranboo asked hesitantly, confused by the phrasing (despite him phrasing it in a way that one would only need to hear ‘fun’ and ‘dangerous’ to piece together what he meant). Velvet smiled at them and simply said “Be gay, do crimes.” and he turned and left, leaving the enderman hybrid behind to process what he had said. When Ranboo had finally realised what they had heard, Velvet was already gone, too far for them to focus teleport and cut them off to ask for further clarification. 

Ranboo couldn’t help the smile that had formed on their face after the interaction was officially over though. They pulled out ‘do not read’ and opened it to their list of relationships. At the end of the small list of friends, they used the quill to add Velvet’s name and then turned to a new page to make a note of the first interaction with him. 

_ ‘ You met Velvet today. He’s dating Antfrost, who is still nice to you, despite his trident being destroyed when you were killed with it on hand, despite you not supporting The Egg. He was a little strange but you think he might be a friend? He told you that you owe nobody anything and you shouldn’t rebuild the community house out of guilt for something you aren’t even sure you did and you actually believe him. He’s funny and respectful of your discomfort with eye contact. His ‘brand of fun’ is ‘be gay do crimes’ and that sounds... fun? He would probably get along with Eret. Maybe you should introduce him to them? ’ _

They put the book away with a small smile and continued their work on the community house, Velvet’s words at the forefront of their mind.

_ “You shouldn’t have to rebuild the community house out of a sense of obligation, it should be done because you want to.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet and Ranboo commit arson pog!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW / uuuuh velvet viewers will know about elmo and grandma so y’all know what to prepare for but for non velvet viewers... well,,,
> 
> sometimes velvet will randomly do his elmo,, who is a tr*mp supporter and sometimes he will do grandma,, who is a chain smoker veteran who killed americans,,, yeah it’s really fucking weird and if any of that makes you feel uncomfortable i’m so sorry, feel free to skip from:
> 
> ‘the conversation he was seemingly having with himself but with different voices.’ 
> 
> to
> 
> ‘Ranboo found the cake boy while this part of the conversation was going on’
> 
> that’s really,, the only actual cw i can think of?? let me know if there’s any others anyone would like me to add !!

Ranboo was exploring the area where Velvet had left the other day in hopes that they’d be able to find the cake-hoodied individual. What for, they weren’t quite sure. Maybe it was just because he was a new friend, maybe it was so they could give him a tour. Ranboo really had no idea. They weren’t moving too hastily, not even sure what the cottage Antfrost had built looked like.

It turns out, they didn’t need to look for the cottage because they found Velvet by following the conversation he was seemingly having with himself but with different voices. 

“We should build nukes! Build a wall! Trump forever!” a somewhat high pitched version of Velvet’s voice spoke. Ranboo wasn’t speaking at that moment, but if they were, they would’ve been stunned speechless. The mention of a wall brought forward some emotions they hadn’t felt since Dream had encased L’Manburg in obsidian walls. 

“Elmo no!”

Ranboo had no idea what was going on.

They followed the voice to the best of their ability through the somewhat dense forest. They were struggling a little with pinpointing his location but they kept on in the general direction, listening for more talking to guide them. Next was a different voice, it was gravelly and sounded like it would be very painful to replicate. 

“Nah, we should mow ‘em all down with an AK like I did with the Americans in ‘nam.”

“Grandma, no. That’s murder. I don’t even know what that ‘nam is.” 

“Well back in my prime-“

“Grandma, I don’t  _ want _ to know either.”

Ranboo found the cake boy while this part of the conversation was going on and they could only stare in sheer confusion at what was going on. Floating in front of Velvet were two little sprites that reminded them a little of the Vexes in the woodland mansions. Except they definitely weren’t Vexes because they looked nothing like them and weren’t hostile. One was covered in red fur, had wide eyes and a large orange nose and had long, skinny limbs which flopped about with every movement. The other had curly greying red hair, and held a tiny stick thing that had smoke wafting off one end of it. 

“Arson.” Velvet spoke very suddenly. The two sprites then disappeared as Velvet tilted his head, then turned to look right at Ranboo with scary accuracy as to their location. The look in his eyes scared them a lot, and they were both rooted in place, Ranboo trembling in discomfort at the intense eye contact, trying to not let their instincts take over, but when Velvet saw exactly who it was, the expression morphed into a smile and he averted his eyes. 

“Hi Ranboo! What brings you out here?” Velvet asked. Any hostility in his expression was completely gone. Ranboo was amazed at the way it had changed as if he’d just flicked a lever. They then realised they needed to answer. “Oh! I just wanted to talk to you. Maybe offer you a tour if you’ve not had one yet? I don’t really have much to be doing other than mining so I’d like to spend time with my friend, that is, if you would consider yourself my friend? I don’t want to come to conclusions too early though, especially if you don’t actually want to be my friend.” Ranboo spoke a little nervously, hating how they’d spoken without thinking and made the entire thing awkward. It wasn’t too much different to talking with Phil and Techno, they’d only been living with them for about a week, but at least with the anarchists they didn’t nervously word vomit and hate themself immediately after. 

“Oh. Why wouldn’t I want to be your friend?” he asked, frowning in confusion. 

“I don’t know... it’s just most people who were my friends have left me. I told the people of L’Manburg that it wasn’t worth fighting against Technoblade and Phil, especially not when they’re working with Dream and well... they didn’t agree with me. I had chosen the side of L’Manburg but that meant I had to fight against Phil and Technoblade and I couldn’t do that. They all thought of me as a traitor anyway because I had ‘helped’ Phil and Technoblade. ButI’d never willingly help Dream. He’s not a good person. I know some of what he did to Tommy and he...” They half zoned out remembering all of the things the Dream voice had said to them in his panic room. 

“Ranboo?” At the concerned voice of Velvet, Ranboo went back to avoiding discussing Dream. 

“Phil has always been nice to me and has helped me when I was in danger previously and Technoblade told me to get away from L’Manburg because he had nothing against me and he said wasn’t going to attack me so what else was I meant to do? I couldn’t completely abandon L’Manburg because it was my home but I wasn’t going to fight any of my friends. I know that being a bystander is the worst thing to do during a conflict but L’Manburg was... it had to die. It was a bad idea. It just created conflict over and over  _ and over _ . It destroyed more relationships then it did create them and I couldn’t risk ruining any of my friendships to the point beyond reconciliation because I chose a side. Why do they have to choose sides? It’s Dream’s fault.”

“Ranboo, you’re spiralling. Focus on what I’m saying. L’Manburg is gone and that is not necessarily bad from what you’ve said and from what Ant has told me, you’re obviously safe and happy with Technoblade and Philza and that is good. You have a friend in me and I don’t plan to abandon you for something like that.”

“I’m so sorry for that.”

“Please, don’t apologise. You just had to witness Elmo and Grandma. I should apologise for that.”

“Is that what they were?” Ranboo asked, tilting their head at the cake boy.

“Yeah. They follow me around and normally only show themselves when I’m alone. Then again, I was alone and they’re not really perceptive to my surroundings when they’re trying to influence me to murder people.” He rolled his eyes and Ranboo’s brain stuttered at the bold admission.

“Oh-“

“Are there any really ugly things you want to burn down? Or anything belonging to anyone who’s wronged you? The only thing that really getsthem to shut up for extended times is when I commit crimes and arson is my favourite crime.” Velvet spoke. Ranboo blinked at him in shock.

“Oh- I- I no?” 

“Do you want to build something really ugly out of birch wood and burn it down? It’s very therapeutic. I mean, anything made of birch wood is ugly by default but if we purposefully make something ugly then it’ll make it more fun to burn. You don’t have to though, you can just come along and watch if you’d prefer that.”

“Birch?” They wondered why Velvet specifically mentioned the light coloured wood. 

“Yeah, birch. Birch wood is ugly as frick. It makes me want to,” he made a gagging sound, then continued speaking, changing the topic instantly. “My cutie gave me a bit of a tour but I wouldn’t mind another before we collect some wood.” Ranboo then smiled, appreciating that Velvet took up the tour offer. They knew that even though he’d said that he had been given ‘a bit’ of a tour, Antfrost wouldn’t just skimp out of a full tour for his boyfriend. He wouldn’t have seen Techno and Phil’s home, but Ranboo wouldn’t be showing him that either. Unless they had a good reason to show him the cabin in the arctic north, Velvet didn’t need to know about their new (probably temporary, knowing their luck) home. 

With a bit of guidance on the way out, having not paid attention on the way through the forest in the first place, Ranboo and Velvet made their way out and Ranboo gave him a tour of the SMP lands which was as detailed as one with memory issues could give. Afterwards, the duo found some birch trees which they chopped down and used to make a god awful structure that mimicked a house terribly. It made them both cringe just looking at it, and as if the non-symmetrical, lopsided design wasn’t bad enough, it was also filled with holes and had sticks which were randomly sticking out of the walls and floors and every time Velvet fell through a hole (despite knowing full well they were there), he’d swear at the wood, which made Ranboo laugh quietly. 

Once they’d finished the “build” (if it could even be called that), Ranboo admired just how  _ ugly _ the structure was as they handed a flint and steel to Velvet so he could spark the flames. “Now, I’m going to yell at this disgusting thing so that my rage towards it fuels the flames. If you have any anguish feel free to also scream at the wood.” Velvet informed Ranboo half jokingly. Then he started screaming and despite the fact that what he’d said to the enderman hybrid was (mostly) a joke, Ranboo couldn’t help but grimace at how genuine the scream seemed to be.

Ranboo did a half-hearted scream and couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they felt doing it, but then yelled again, a bit louder this time, thinking about L’Manburg to vent some more of their frustrations. They finished yelling, actually feeling some of the remaining tension from the events of the Festival and Doomsday dissipating, much to their relief and Velvet was... still screaming at it. Ranboo could only watch, impressed when the long lasting scream finally dissolved into him just yelling curses at the wood. 

Once Velvet was done, he didn’t really give Ranboo the chance to say anything before he used the flint and steel to set their structure on fire. They both stepped back far enough that they couldn’t catch on fire, but they were close enough for the heat to be slightly uncomfortable, similar to the feeling of being in the Nether for an extended period of time. Neither acknowledged the heat and instead Velvet exchanged a satisfied nod with Ranboo who smiled before they continued watching the fire as it consumed the wood. 

They cleared out once the structure was fully burned, Ranboo more than Velvet making sure that the fire didn’t spread elsewhere before they ran off. If anyone had seen the smoke, the two were long gone before anyone could come across the ashes and charcoal which sat where the structure had been. 

‘ _ You and Velvet burned something down today. It wasn’t anything significant, you helped him build it just so he could burn it, but it was fun, and it did release some stress to yell at it then watch it burn, just like Velvet said. It had a really different feeling to when you burned down George’s house with Tommy. Your friendship with Velvet seems to be quite different to what your friendships with the others used to be, and you genuinely think that might be a good thing. Speaking of friendships... you finished remaking the Axe of Peace for Technoblade after spending time with Velvet and you are planning to give it to him tomorrow so hopefully all will go well with that _ .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me : slow updates  
> also me : brain go brrrr velvet my beloved ranboo my beloved chaotic potential go BRRRR 
> 
> i’m,, so tired lol i keep on pretending my medication isn’t a thing i actually need and just ignore it when it makes me feel tired
> 
> i will be going away in a week and a half so unless i get a whole chapter written before then it’ll be at least three weeks until an update because camping off the grid means that writing and downloaded vods will be my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t hmu i’m a sad cupcaketwt person who very much misses velvet again-
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/onlyjuns)
> 
> to the bakery,,, ily 💖💖


End file.
